When the Truth Comes
by 0riginal Sinner
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, the best Slytherin is in Gryffindor. Until the time comes for them to show their true colors! Harry Voldermort’s son.
1. The Potion

**HEY GUYS, **

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, AND FIRST SLASH, WHICH WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS, SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED! **

**I own NOTHING except the plot.**

Harry looked up at the blackboard behind Snape's head to carefully read the instructions of a rather tricky potion they were making today to show your family tree appear. Harry, was actual quite good at potions (who wouldn't be after having to cook for the Dursely's for his whole life, when potions was quite similar to cooking) but didn't let on about it, after all, you never show your enemy all your talents.

He had learned this lesson when Dudley had found that Harry was getting the best grades in the school and beat Harry up, making him do Dudley's homework as well as his own.

Harry leaned over his cauldron and added the buttolk roots. The potion sizzled before turning a dark green. _Perfect _thought Harry.

Usually by this stage Harry would have made some mistake, stirred one too many time, added the wrong amount of ingredients, but Harry really wanted to see his ancestors from his father, James Potter's side, having not heard much about them. And if anyone noticed how perfect his potion was, he could always pass it off as a fluke.

_Now comes the real test_ Harry thought as he bottled his potion and walked up to Snape to see if he could take it. The idea was that a soon as you took the potions you would start spouting (A/N is this right?) off his ancestors names, and Snape would write them down before showing them too you.

The brilliants of the potions was that you would have to brew it to perfection before it would work (you would know when it didn't) and it couldn't be foiled.

"Professor, I have finished, can I take it now?"

Snape looked up from where he was grading some third year homework to look over Harry's potion.

"How surprising Mr. Potter, it seems you have finally managed to complete a potion without it turning out as an utter disaster. Come on Mr. Potter, take the potion already, I unlike you, have a rather tight schedule and I will not have you wasting my time any longer."

Taking the potion back from Snape, Harry downed it in one gulp, wrinkling his nose is distaste as he wondered, if all of the more difficult potions tasted so foul, remembering the Pollyjuice potion he had taken in second year and how Professor Lupin who always seamed to suffer from having to take Wolfsbane.

Professor Snape started writing as soon as the first word came out of Harry's mouth.

"Mother: Lillian Rose Evans" was to be expected, but as the second word was said, Snape looked up in shock "Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Severus quickly glanced around the classroom to see if anyone else had heard. Apparently no one had as there was no gasps of shock or staring straight up at the front of the room gob smacked. They were all too caught up in finishing their own potions as well as they could.

Harry meanwhile was blissfully unaware of the even which had just taken place and was still naming his ancestors, ending with Salaza Slytherin from his father's side and Maeve Ravenclaw (Rowena Ravenclaw's niece) from his mother's side.

Harry looked up expectantly at Snape waiting for him to give Harry the piece of parchment which contained his family tree, however Snape never returned the parchment instead telling Harry to stay behind after class to discuss the results of his potion.

Confused, Harry asked the potions Professor why "What would you wish to discuss with me? There was nothing wrong with my potion. I KNOW there wasn't and everyone knows who my parents were. Can't you just give me the paper that contains some of MY family history to _me_, it is mine you…"

Harry suddenly stopped talking because of the look he was getting from Snape. Remembering that he was in the order and it could be order business that the Professor would wish to discuss with him away from the prying eyes of all the students. But then, would he give him a detention so that there was no chance that a slow student was still left in the back of the classroom somewhere, or a eavesdropper staying behind the door to hear more about the _boy who lived_?

As Harry was talking, Professor Severus Snape was thinking over the information he had just learned and how he would be able to tell the Dark Lord without getting killed. Though that would be very unlikely since he was His most faithful and loyal. Yes, that's right, you heard correctly. How could he possibly be loyal to Dumbledore? The muggle loving manipulative fool who trusted Snape to do the right thing and stand up for the mudbloods. Repulsive.

Especially when the Dark Lord had so much more to offer with a place by his side then Dumbledore ever could.

And how would he tell Harry Potter, who, now he thought about it, was really Harry Riddle, without him running off the Dumbledore whenever something was wrong, like the good little puppet he was.

Finally, by the end of Pot-Riddle's little speech he came to the conclusion that he would simply have to take Riddle with him to Slytherin Manor (Deatheater headquarters and also where Voldermort resided.) after class when the Boy Who Lived stayed behind, getting him off of his hands.

As he watched Harry make his way back too his seat, he reached under his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, making sure no one was looking muttered " Portus, Slytherin Manor" then placed the paper off to one side and waited for the class to end.

Like Snape, Harry waited for the class to end. He watched as one by one the students made their way up to the potions master, told him all the ancestors before packing up and filing out of the classroom, heading off to various destinations.

As Hermione walked out of the room (Ron had not made it in to advanced potions) she sent Harry a questioning look as he was not packing up, but thought nothing of it. Harry had been doing lots of strange things since Sirius passed away, keeping more to himself then spending time with Ron and her. In fact, he spent more time with Neville then anyone else.

When the last person disappeared out the door, Harry stood and walked up to the front of the classroom where Professor Snape was waiting.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?""

Snape took a piece of paper that was on his desk and handed it over to Harry.

"Here, take it." Snape said.

Harry, now vary suspicious, didn't take it, but instead replied with" But its blank, sir."

The professor, now getting annoyed snapped "You think I don't know that? Now take it!"

You see, Snape had to wait until both he and Harry were touching the paper before saying the keyword that would activate the portkey and transport itself and anyone touching to the manor.

Harry, still eyeing the paper with distrust, tentatively reached out his hand and clasped it around the paper.

Before Harry had a chance to pull the paper out of Severus's hand, Snape whispered "Slytherin Manor" and with a familiar jolt in their stomachs, they were zooming out of Hogwarts and far away from Dumbledore and the long reach of the headmasters arm.


	2. Arival at Slytherin Manor

**Enjoy the new chapter -**

**If anyone is interested in being a beta, please email me. My email can be found on my user page. Thanx.**

Alarm bells were going off in Slytherin Manor, alerting Voldermort that some one who did not wear the dark mark had dared to enter his domain. Standing up from the chair in which Voldermort was just reading in, Voldermort glided downstairs to the entrance hall, the only place anyone other then himself (or any other of Slytherin's descendents) could enter into Slytherin Manor.

The Manor was warded in Parceltongue against apparition to any other point but there, and even portkeys couldn't be taken to anywhere else in the manor.

These wards were first set up by Salaza Slytherin himself and then added to by his many descendents including Voldermort.

And as for reaching Slytherin Manor on foot, it was impossible, unless you were very powerful and would be able to break through the age old muggle repelling, notice me not and unplottable charms placed upon it.

Upon reaching the hall, Voldermort pulled open the doors, wand at the ready and stepped inside. He then noticed that Snape was standing in the middle of the room, holding on to a viscously struggling young man. On closer inspection, the Dark Lord realized it was Harry Potter.

Raising an eyebrow he turned to Snape and spoke " Ssseveruss, how... unexpected. I know you knew that I wanted to kill the boy, but surely you must notice that by bringing Potter here, will undoubtedly let the Order know that you are a sspy?"

Snape went down onto his knees and crawled forward bringing the hem of Voldermort's robes to his lips, before standing back up and speaking. "My Lord, I have found out some news that would be of great interest to you. And I thought it would be best to have Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy with me. Even if it forfeits my work as a spy for you, My Lord."

In the background Harry was scowling and looking around for a way out of this mess.

Snape, he should have known. How dare he betray Dumbledore and the Order.

But then again, Harry wasn't feeling too loyal to the Headmaster either, not after the whole fiasco with the prophesy. Harry still had a hard time believing the prophesy, it was made by T_relawney._ Yes, the Headmaster had a very long way to go before he redeemed himself. A very long way.

Harry now began to listen in to the conversation that was happening between the Dark Lord and Severus Snape.

"Care to explain Ssseveruss? I would be delighted to have you tell me about that piece of information which you deemed to be more important then FINDING OUT WHAT THE OLD COOT AND THAT DAMNABLE ORDER ARE UP TO?"

After hearing this, Harry listened, if possible, with even more concentration. Ready to memorize whatever was so important that it had Snape disobeying the Dark Lord and showing Harry that he was not loyal to Dumbledore as Harry previously thought.

"My Lord, today the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin had to make the Ancestral Potient Potion. When Potter brought his potion forward to test, I was surprised to find he had made it without a flaw. As you know, the Ancestral Potient Potion cannot be tricked.

When Potter took the potion, as expected from anyone who has taken the potion when made correctly, started stating his ancestors starting with his mother, Lillian Rose Evans. Though, when he said his father's name, it was not James Harold Potter…"

"Well, who was it?" Voldermort had leaned forward and was awaiting the piece of news that could quite possibly change the tides of the war towards his favor with glee.

"It was… you, My Lord."

A loud gasp followed by a dull thud from behind them brought their attention back to Harry Potter, who seemed to have promptly fainted upon hearing the news.

Severus, when he looked back at Voldermort, was very glad he had perfected keeping his face straight in front of the mirror for hours, or he would have screamed and run in terror from the look in his Master's eyes, gulped.

The Dark Lord's voice came out quietly, which if anything, made Snape even more afraid. "Ssseveruss, are you trying to tell me that I have a son who looks nothing like me, by a women and I only saw twice before the day _I_ killed her, and even when I did see her, it was from the other side of the battle field?"

"Master, the potion cannot be fooled. If the subject who has taken the potion tells a name as his father's, he will be his father." Snape now fearing for his life tried to fix the mess he had created by telling Voldermort that little fact. "My Lord, by Potter being your son, we can change his views. See that a world without mudbloods and muggles is best. (I know he hates his muggle family enough.) We can make him fight for us against the muggle loving fool. Think about the possibilities of having Potter on our side."

Voldermort actually seemed to be considering this. "Perhapss you are right Sseveruss. It would be a nice change of events to have Potter on our side. But you are forgetting one thing Ssnape."

"What, My lord?" the Potion Master's usually strong melodic voice coming out slightly more high pitched then intended and a bit squeaky.

"HE ISN'T MY SON! I don't _have_ a son. And I think I would remember if I ever lay with a mudblood."

Meanwhile on the floor behind the master and the servant, and completely ignored by both of them, Harry was still unconscious and unaware of all that was being discussed.

"But, My Lord, he has to be. The potion cannot lie. Maybe Dumbledore cast a memory charm on you to stop you from recalling the event which would have made an heir to two of the founders, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. ?'

"What do you mean _two _of the founders? As far as I am aware I am a descendent of only Slytherin. Not Ravenclaw. And if I _did _sleep with that mudblood, Lillian, or whatever her name is, that would mean that she would have to have been the heir of Ravenclaw. Which is prepossterousss since she iss a mudblood. "

"Actually…"

"No, don't tell me" the Dark Lord interrupted "she wass the heir of Ravenclaw wasn't she? So if what you ssuggested is true, and Dumbledore had a memory charm casst on me, and mossst likely her ass well, and I did have sssex with this woman, and she did get pregnant with my child, that would mean one very powerful child. Who in the end, I tried to murder."

"Yes My Lord. There is a way to find out if you do have a memory charm on you. If you would allow me, I could delve into your mind with legitementsy, (A/N really sorry if its spelt wrong, don't have the books with me at the moment. Could someone please tell me the correct spelling?) I would only look for any incidents with memory charms. And if I look elsewhere I will happily take my life with my own hand for you. Not that I wouldn't do that anyway if you asked it of me My Lord"

Voldermort thought over this for a what seemed like a life time before deciding that he just had to know if Dumbledore had preformed yet another heinous act towards him..

"Alright Ssnape, I will let you do thisss. But if you even conssider looking in any part of mind that you do not need to look into, I will personally rip out your heart, spell you not to die until I feed it to you piece by piece!"

Snape then readied himself to peek into the Dark Lord mind to look for proof of the use of a memory charm being placed upon him.

Knowing that if he does find evidence of a memory charm, Voldermort will be spitting fire when he pulled out of his mind. And the other option wasn't looking to good either, considering that if Snape had delved into the Dark Lord's mind and had found nothing, then there would be hell to pay.

**End of Chapter number 2**

REVIEW RESPONCES:

I would like to thank the following for reviewing and motivating me to write more. I _CANT _ believe I got **22** review. scream and jumps madly around the room waving arms wildly in air You guys ROK!

**Lotrox**(I have updated – now its ur turn!  can't wait!), **Merlynne, Skull Bearer** (the Harry being Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's Heir is kinda of important for in the future, not telling why though yet ), **Zaria Riddle, Kelly, Cado, Snape, Candycanequeen, Goddess Moon Lady, Irihi Safaia, methoslover, Hoshi Hikari **(yes snape is Voldermort's loyalist follower. He would never even be considered to be allowed to go into Voldermort's mind otherwise.) **Ryuze, Amanda, Moogles, AOTIF, San, Kira6 **( I just though I'f tell you that my names is Kiri, since ur name is so smliar.) A**lexandra06** ( I don't have to much of a plot in mind, but I do have a vague idea of where it is going to go. Don't worry, no dead charcters are going to make a show after I say they have died. I reread my chapter before I write more so I don't loose track of the story . You suggestions have been helpful and any more would help great.) **Saeadame, Maryna, Xenia Black** (I will try to make as many father scenes as possible. But first I have to make Voldemort a little more human if you know what I mean. Right now he is in the phace of "mess with me and DIE." Don't worry though, he's not going too go start hugging bunny rabbits at every corner, but I have to make him have a bit more personality! . Anyways, thanxs for being my first reviewer!)

**OKAY GUYS - I gonna ask you to through some ideas at me about where you want this story to go, so I get an idea about what YOU want me to write, like **

**do you want Harry to have an animagus form?**

**and if so, what animal – I was thinking along the lines of a dark unicorn, opposite of the light one.**

**do you want harry to go back to Hogwarts and have Malfoy bend and scrape to him?**

**or do you want him trained at Slytherin manor for a couple of years?**

**ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT, JUST SAY AND I'LL TRY TO COMPLY! **


	3. Help! Writers Block

**I AM CALLING FOR HELP FROM ALL REVEIWERS OF THIS STORY. I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND CANT THINK OF _ANYTHING! _ BELOW IS A LITTLE BIT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO KEEP YOU GOING UNTILL I GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK!**

As Snape looked into the Dark Lord's mind memories flashed passed him, glimpses of how Voldermort viewed the world. It seemed a very cruel place.   
Interesting as it was, it was not what Snape was searching for, and he knew that if he lingered he would be punished severely, most loyal servant or not.

Not finding anything that might resemble a memory charm, Severus delved deeper yet. Then suddenly he came to a block. A space devoid of feeling, light or image of any kind.

YES! Now came the tough part of dismantling it, which would be no mean feet. Dumbledore, mudblood lover that he was, was still one of the more powerfull wizards out there.

Snape sent his mind toward the charm, probing for any sign of weakness to pull the charm apart and reveal any secret hidden truths within. There it was. Snape could feel a slight weakening, so slight that he might have missed it and kept searching if he was not combing the charm so thoroughly, for good reason, as Voldermort would be there when he came out of his mind.

The darkness started to fade as Harry came back into the land of the living to find his all time enemy screaming, swinging his gaze over to Snape he found that the potions master had a look of utmost concentration on his face.

A took a couple of minutes before he registered where he was and why he was there, and then... "&$ HELL!"

This is not happening. This is not happening! This is _NOT _happening! Who am i kidding? This is happening.

**IM AM SO SORRY – BUT I THINK I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ABANDON THIS FIC... I HAVE TRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR A MONTH AND NOTHING IS COMING TO ME, ID JUST THOUGHT ID PUT THIS UP AND IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO ADD TO IT, IT WOULD BE GREAT – IT MIGHT GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. **


	4. Memories Revealed

As Snape looked into the Dark Lord's mind memories flashed passed him, glimpses of how Voldermort viewed the world. It seemed a very cruel place.  
Interesting as it was, it was not what Snape was searching for, and he knew that if he lingered, he would be punished severely, most loyal servant or not.

Not finding anything that might resemble a memory charm, Severus delved deeper yet. Then suddenly he came to a block, a space devoid of feeling, light or image of any kind.

YES! Now came the tough part of dismantling it, which would be no mean feet. Dumbledore, mudblood lover that he was, was still one of the more powerful wizards of the age.

Snape sent his mind toward the charm, probing for any sign of weakness to pull the charm apart and reveal any secret hidden truths within. There it was. Snape could feel a slight weakening, so slight that he might have missed it and kept searching if he was not combing the charm so thoroughly, for good reason, as Voldermort would be there when he came out of his mind.

The darkness started to fade as Harry came back into the land of the living to find his all time enemy screaming. Swinging his gaze over to Snape, he found that the potions master had a look of utmost concentration on his face.

It took a couple of minutes before he registered where he was and why he was there, and then... fucking HELL!"

This is not happening. This is not happening! This is _NOT _happening! Who am I kidding? This is happening.

Harry couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world, Harry had to be _HIS _son. But, it does kind of make sense in a very twisted way. You just have to look at all the similarities… the parceltongue "it seams you have inherited some of his powers when he cursed you as a baby" as if, the black messy hair, not that Voldermort has any hair now, but back when he went to Hogwarts as a student he did. The strange connection they seamed to have that drew them together at the end of every year, the brother wands… It's a wonder he hadn't ever realized it before, but then again, everyone was always telling him how like James Potter he was.  
Now… what _was _Snape doing to Voldermort? It couldn't be good.

Harry was making up his mind about whether he should help his father and stop Snape from doing whatever it was he was doing to Voldermort, as the Dark Lord looked very much in pain, or trust that Snape wouldn't do anything to harm him, or just watch the scene play out and see what happens.

He was leaning towards helping Voldermort, when Voldermort suddenly stopped screaming and looked slightly glassy eyed. In the same moment, the expression of concentration on Severus Snape's face was replaced with a tired but satisfied look.

"What did you DO to him?"

A sharp look from the potion's master silenced any further enquiries from Harry. And couple of minutes passed, which seamed like hours to both Harry and Snape before Voldermort's eyes lost their glassy eyed look and focused on Harry. Harry felt somewhat giddy – he was looking at his father.

"So, it is true, you are my son. Dumbledore will pay for this!" Voldermort then shifted his gaze to Hogwarts current potion's master. "You must take Harry back before any of those good for nothing so called wizards realizes he's missing. Once there, await further instructions,"

"You can't do this! I just find out you are my father and you send me straight back to Hogwarts without giving me an explanation!..."

"I will give you an explanation," Voldermort cut him off "Once you get back to Hogwarts. We do not need Dumbledore figuring out you know that you are my son before we want him to. And I want to keep Severus in his position as a spy. So you _will _go back NOW! They will already be wondering where you are, and if you get back to Severus's office before they do, we can pretend you were in detention. I'm sure that Severus can make up a suitable scenario as to why you are in detention. Can't you Severus?"

"Of course, my Lord. Now hurry up Po-Riddl- Harry. Take my hand. We do not have all the time under the sun. _Hurry up_!"

He used my name. Well, that's a first. But it does sound good with that deep sexy voice of his.  
_WAIT… _rewind, stop… SEXY? Since when have I ever thought that _anything _of Snape's was sexy? Harry, pull yourself together. This whole thing has messed up your brain.

Before Harry could question his sanity any further Snape had pulled out the portkey which had brought them to Slytherin Manor, grabbed Harry's hand and called out "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Which sent them spiraling off back to the potion master's office, leaving Voldermort and Slytherin Manor well behind.

As soon as they landed, Harry, predictably, fell on his ass. Snape just stared down at him with a look of utter contempt. Then Severus did something no one would have been able to predict.  
He lent forward and gave Harry his arm, to help Harry up. Harry stared at Snape's hand suspiciously for a couple of moments, making Severus feel slightly uncomfortable, (though Snape would never admit it) before grasping Snape's arm and pulling himself up.

"Thanks" Harry mumbled embarrassed about the fact that he never seemed to be able to stay standing after traveling on a portkey.

Snape turned and sat down behind his desk, watching Harry dust off his clothes. He motioned for Harry to quickly sit down in front of his desk. Listening carefully, he could hear footsteps approaching.

Harry got the fright of his life when Severus started shouting at him for no apparent reason. Then he remembered what Lord Voldermort had said about Snape giving him a detention and decided to play along with it.

"Did you really think you would get away with it Potter? You're just like your father. Good for nothing wizard that he was, No wonder he got himself killed. It's a miracle you're still alive."

Even though Harry knew that Voldermort was his real father, he still felt a slight anger building up inside of him. But nothing like how angry he would get before he found out who his real father was. After all, if for your whole life, you grow up believing one man was you father, to find out that he's not. Your feelings are not going to change over night.

Just as he was starting to go red, on purpose I might add, to make the scene look more real, Dumbledore burst in the door, followed by McGonagall, Hermione and Ron. All had worried expression on their faces, as Harry and Snape had been gone from the castle for some hours and had been missing from dinner.

"Ah, professor Dumbledore, just who I wanted to see. You see, Mr. Potter here, decided it would be hilarious if he were to place three dungbombs under my chair when there was a sound outside and I had gone to check what it was. When I reentered the room, I found him crawling out from under my chair. When I looked under the chair to see what it was that he was doing, I found these." Snape opened one of his many draws, and pulled out three dung bombs.

Harry who though that he should step in now as he would usually do, shouted out "I never put the under the slime balls ("Professor Snape Harry") chair. I smelt something coming from his chair and went to see what it was. I haven't even had the chance to get dung bombs. Ask Hermione and Ron, they'll tell you I haven't got any dung bombs."

"Of course they're going to tell you that Potter didn't have any dung bombs. They're his _friends_."

And with that cries of outrage filled the room. Ron's loud voice could be heard over everyone elses. "At least Harry _has _friends, unlike you, you slimy git!"

"That's enough. Harry you will spend detention ("But… I), no buts. You will spend detention with Professor Snape for the next week." With that, a horrible look of glee came upon Snape's face. He's playing right into our hands, and he doesn't even know it yet.   
"And you, Professor Snape, will meet with me in my office tomorrow morning at nine sharp."  
Dumbledore then smiling looked at the three Gryffindors "I think it's about time that you three go off to bed."

As Harry was walking out the door, he got the shock of his life, when he heard Snape's voice sound in his head "Come back down after your little Gryffindor friends have fallen to sleep. Do not be seen!"

**Well – that's it; the new chapters… hope you like it. It took so long for me to get over my writers block. I am so sorry for the long wait – I know it was extremely long. I want to thank my reviewers – all 81 of then. Especially anyone who gave me advice for this chapter, it was tremendously helpful - you have n idea how helpful.**

**Thanx again, for the reviews.**


End file.
